The present invention relates to a garment hanger and more particularly to a combination suit hanger for jacket and trousers.
Conventionally, combination jacket and trousers hangers are formed having an upper and lower section, the upper section being downwardly arched for supporting a coat or jacket thereon, while the lower section has a horizontal bar section over which a pair of trousers can be positioned or to which they can be clipped. This type of garment hanger, while in wide commercial use, has a severe disadvantage, in that when the jacket or coat is hung on the hanger, it obscures and covers the horizontal bar over which the trousers are to be positioned. The real difficulty arises from the fact that when a person undresses, the jacket or coat is the first to be removed and only subsequently are the trousers removed. Thus, the jacket or coat cannot be hung on the hanger until the trousers are placed thereon, or if so hung, must be removed from the hanger in order to place the trousers in position. Simply put, the hanger is arranged so as to be used in a sequence opposite to that of the actual sequence for dressing and undressing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a garment hanger which removes the disadvantages in the conventional garment hangers as noted above.
It is a further specific object to provide a combination hanger for a jacket and trousers which permits the hanging of the coat or jacket prior to that of the trousers and without the subsequent interference of the jacket with the hanging of the trousers.
It is a specific object of the present invention to provide a combination garment hanger for a jacket and trousers in which the section adapted to hold the jacket, is arranged below the section adapted to hold the trousers.
Further objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.